


[Podfic of] Two Monks Invent Fandom

by exmanhater, Hananobira, kalakirya, the24thkey



Category: Two Monks Inventing Things (The Toast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Meta, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two medieval monks invent fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Two Monks Invent Fandom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Monks Invent Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464883) by [Kyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/pseuds/Kyra). 



> Group podfic is the best! You'll notice we didn't do chapter two of this fic; that's because we didn't have a way to record the images in audio form that would work well. It needs some sort of script/altering it make it work in audio, but until we can get that figured out, you can read chapter two at the linked text. Highly recommended!
> 
> The cover art was created by [Somnolentblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue) and we are very grateful for it!

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/246o7hs) [2.78 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1TmSigD) [3.7 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 05:46 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
